Peppa Pig
Peppa Pig is a 2003 British preschool animated television series directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies, which released on 2003, and is distributed by E1 Kids. To date, four series have been aired. It went on a hiatus for 2 years and 2 months before re-premiering on February 14, 2015. It was shown in 180 countries."Peppa Pig moved from Labour event". BBC News. Background Peppa Pig is a children's television programme broadcasting on Channel 5 and Nick Jr. in the UK, Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. in the USA, ABC 4 Kids and Nick Jr. in Australia and Discovery Kids in Latin America, including Brazil. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal. Peppa's friends are the same age as she is, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are the same age as him. Episodes tend to feature everyday activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grandparents, cousins, going to the playground or riding their bikes. The characters wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations in which they are speaking in English, the other animals make their respective noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's communications of squeaking sounds and their enjoyment of carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, although it does have windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. The characters also blush when embarrassed and their mouths are used to express other emotions such as sadness, happiness, irritation, bewilderment and confusion. Although the mammals are anthropomorphic, other animals are not, for example, the ducks, Tiddles the tortoise, and Polly Parrot. In addition, the narrator of the series John Sparkes reinforces the action and humour, saying things like "Oh, dear" when something unfortunate happens (such as George starts crying) or "Look out!" when a character is doing something unsafe (such as Peppa riding her bicycle without looking where she's going). The first series of 52 five-minute episodes started on Channel 5 on 31 May 2004, and had its American premiere as part of Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. preschool television programming block on 22 August 2005; the show moved to Noggin in December 2007 and January 2008, being retained when that network changed names to Nick Jr. and currently continuing to be one of the network's most popular programmes. The American version is edited into a 22-minute programme with five segments. In the United Kingdom, it can also be seen on Nick Jr. (to the point that Nick Jr. Too has taken on the temporary rebranding "Nick Jr. Peppa" when airing month-long marathons of the series, usually every October), the same with Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan, the show can be seen on Playhouse Disney. The second series of 52 episodes began on Channel 5 on Monday 4 September 2006, with Cecily Bloom replacing Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa, amongst other cast changes. The third series started broadcasting on the Channel 5 kids block, Milkshake! on 4 May 2009 with Harley Bird replacing Cecily Bloom as Peppa. Releases Originally Release September 2003 in March 20 2003 now Release November 1 2003 in October 30 2003 Moved 2003 to 2004 Episodes and DVD releases Main article: List of Peppa Pig episodes Season 1 is released 2003 Season 2 released 2005 to 2006 Season 3 is released 2011 Season 4 is Released 2014 Season 5 is Release September 2016 Season 6 this Final Season will Release 2018 Merchandise Peppa Pig, the Entertainment One (eOne) brand, grossed over £200 million in UK merchandise sales in 2010, far exceeding the 2009 figure of £100 million. Additionally, for the first time in the brand's history, NPD figures for the year reveal that Peppa Pig was the number one pre-school property in the total toy market for 2010 – moving up four places from its previous position in 2009. Now in its seventh year, new licensees continue to join the Peppa Pig licensing programme, which currently has 63 licensees on board."Record-breaking year for Peppa Pig | LTW Magazine". Ltwmag.com. In addition to episode DVDs, a variety of licensed Peppa Pig products are available, play including video games and other toys such as playsets, playing cards, vehicles, and stuffed toys. Merchandise has also been expanded to include household items such as bathroom products, stationery,"Personalised Childrens Books". Penwizard. bed-linens, food, drink, clothing, and jewellery. Licensees include Holland Publishing in the United Kingdom. References Category:Television series Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Nick Jr. shows